Baisers sucrés
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Tori et Rio se retrouvent -presque- seules au pied d'une montagne pendant que Yuma et les autres sont en quête d'un autre Numéro. Cette dernière a apporté quelques gourmandises, mais est-ce vraiment pour un innocent goûter ou plutôt pour séduire sa camarade ? Episode 105, A.U, j'imagine, Snowbirdshipping (Rio x Tori/Kotori). -Yuri-.


Ils passaient tous à travers beaucoup de stress, ces deux derniers jours. Pour les garçons, Yuma et Shark, ce n'était peut-être pas grand chose -ils avaient l'habitude de se mettre dans le pétrin-, mais Tori, malgré ce qu'elle avait vécu à leurs côtés, avait encore du mal à s'y faire. S'écraser au milieu d'une jungle, se faire attaquer par des dizaines de serpents, puis enfermer dans des ruines truffées de pièges, tout cela n'était pas très bon pour son moral. Et encore, elle avait manqué le moment où tous s'étaient retrouvés à observer un Duel à l'intérieur d'une arène romaine en ruine avec des fantômes pour spectateurs. Yuma et Shark s'accommodaient bien de ce genre de situation, et Rio aussi, quand on regardait bien. C'était une fille forte, sûre d'elle, sportive et tout aussi casse-cou que son frère, Réginald "Shark" Kastle. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas manqué de refroidir tous les garçons qui tentaient de lui faire du charme à son premier jour dans leur école. Il fallait croire qu'ils n'avaient pas apprécié de se faire ridiculiser dans leurs sports respectifs par cette fille qui, tout compte fait, n'était pas qu'un joli physique. Et pourtant, il était difficile d'oublier la beauté de Rio Kastle, sa silhouette de mannequin, ses cheveux couleur de mûres et de ciel, ses yeux rose délicats, ses traits admirables -à moins d'avoir été confronté à son mauvais caractère et à son goût pour la compétition. Enfin, c'était le cas pour ces garçons vexés d'avoir perdu contre une fille fraichement débarquée, parce que Tori n'avait aucun mal à ne pas oublier la beauté de sa camarade. Elle avait tout de suite été admirative devant la jeune fille, et son caractère ne l'avait pas rebutée. Au contraire, elle aimait que Rio ne se laisse pas faire, qu'elle se refuse à perdre devant qui que ce soit -même son frère- et qu'elle veuille toujours être la meilleure. Au début, Tori avait donc simplement été admirative. Et si les choses avaient changé dans sa manière de concevoir Rio, elle n'avait pour l'heure pas eu le temps d'y penser. Quand on se retrouve encerclée par des serpents venimeux, contrainte de fuir un antique château en train de s'écrouler ou qu'on s'écrase dans des lieux inconnus, on n'a guère le temps ou l'envie de se poser ce genre de question.

En parlant de s'écraser, l'aéronef d'Astral venait justement de le faire -encore-. Tori commençait à en avoir assez d'essuyer secousses après secousses dans cet engin volant, de se cogner et d'être ensuite réduite à devoir rejoindre à pied leur objectif initial. Qui, d'ailleurs, était toujours truffé de pièges qui les mettaient tous en danger. Et, bien qu'elle soit terrifiée dans ces lieux où, la plus faible du groupe, elle pouvait se faire tuer à tout instant, elle s'angoissait encore davantage pour ses amis. Savoir que quatre de ses meilleurs amis se retrouveront condamnés au moindre faux pas n'est pas non plus bon pour le moral. D'autant plus que, cette fois encore, elle allait se retrouver laissée de côté, dans l'incertitude et l'impuissance -bien que, la fois précédente, elle dormait bien trop profondément pour se soucier de qui que ce soit.

Devant eux se dressait une immense montagne escarpée dont le sommet disparaissait dans les nuages.

"Les amis, je crois que le Numéro que nous cherchons se trouve au sommet de cette montagne, fit savoir Yuma.

-Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir qu'on escalade cette montagne pour le récupérer ? s'exaspéra Shark, qui ne devait pas être très doué en escalade."

Tori, pour sa part, ne poussa qu'une exclamation de dépit.

"Je ne pourrai jamais monter là-haut, se lamenta-t-elle. Alors, je vais devoir rester ici. Toute seule."

Mais c'était sans compte sur Rio.

"Excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas, la détrompa la jeune fille. Je ne suis pas trop fan de l'escalade, alors je vais rester en bas avec toi."

En réalité, Rio n'aurait pas trop eu de problèmes à escalader cette falaise et ce sport faisait partie des nombreux domaines où elle excellait. Elle avait juste une idée derrière la tête, qui nécessitait que toute leur compagnie masculine -et surtout son frère- les laisse seules au pied de cette montagne.

"Après tout, affirma-t-elle en souriant, c'est beaucoup plus amusant d'être seule quand tu as de la compagnie."

Les joues de Tori s'empourprèrent de ce qui pouvait être de la gratitude, mais il y avait aussi ces frissons d'excitation dans son ventre à l'idée de se retrouver toute seule avec Rio.

"C'est super, Rio ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nous allons passer un peu de temps entre filles, juste nous !"

Enfin, elles plus Orbital 7, le robot de Kite.

Une fois que Yuma, Astral, Shark et Kite eurent disparu dans les nuages, et pendant que Tori et Orbital 7 se tordaient le cou pour observer les nuées avec inquiétude, Rio s'assit sur une pierre, étendant ses longues jambes aux hautes chaussettes noires devant elle.

"Allons, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, les rassura-t-elle en glissant un mikado à la fraise entre ses lèvres."

Tandis que ses deux compagnons la regardaient d'un air éberlué, elle exhiba un sachet en plastique de son sac, le déchira et en sortit une sucette qu'elle offrit à Tori.

"Heureusement pour nous, je nous ai apporté un petit goûter, fit-elle remarquer avec satisfaction."

Et Tori était une incorrigible gourmande. Elle aimait les sucreries par-dessus tout, ce que Rio savait fort bien. C'était pour cela qu'elle en avait acheté un lot lors de leur dernière escale, car elle avait bien remarqué, elle, que son amie lui plaisait. Pas comme une amie, justement. Ce petit goûter innocent était une première tentative pour vérifier si sa camarade était intéressée par elle, elle aussi. Mais Rio était une jeune fille subtile, malgré le côté direct et enflammé qui ressortait chez elle lorsqu'on la provoquait ou l'ennuyait. Elle commença donc par observer Tori assise sur le rocher le plus proche du sien, qui savourait sa sucrerie sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit de particulier. Lorsque sa camarade soupira "Délicieux !", Rio sourit. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, les bonbons étaient un excellent moyen d'amadouer Tori. Maintenant, il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure.

"Tiens, Tori, tu veux un mikado ? proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un bâtonnet rose."

Sa camarade reposa délicatement sa sucette sur l'emballage en plastique, qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux, et tendit la main pour prendre la sucrerie ainsi offerte. Une fois qu'elle l'eut mangée, Rio lui en tendit un autre, puis un troisième. Mais cette fois-ci, elle se leva et présenta le bâtonnet rose à son amie en le tenant elle-même devant ses lèvres. Tori rougit un peu, incertaine, mais tendit le cou et referma ses dents avec précaution sur le gâteau. Rio lui sourit tout en continuant à grignoter le mikado qu'elle avait elle-même dans la bouche, debout à côté de sa camarade assise, qui de fait avait une vue prenante sur ses longues jambes de gazelle. Tori sentit son coeur cogner plus fort, tout à coup; quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère, qui était plus lourde de charme et de secrets, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir intimidée ou émoustillée. Sûrement un peu des deux -ce qui en soi prouvait bien que Rio lui faisait de l'effet.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son mikado, Rio lui en offrit un autre en s'accroupissant pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur. Car cette fois, lorsque Tori eut saisi le bâtonnet entre ses lèvres, sa camarade referma ses dents sur l'autre extrémité. La première rougit mais, presque naturellement, elle se mit à grignoter le gâteau tandis que la seconde faisait de même de son côté. Plus leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, plus Tori sentait son coeur s'emballer et une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Elle était sur le point de franchement paniquer et de se demander que faire quand Rio, d'un coup de dents délicat, cassa le bâtonnet avant que leur bouche n'entrent en contact. Elle finit tranquillement son bout du gâteau en observant sa camarade qui mangeait le sien en regardant ailleurs, rouge comme une pivoine. Leur jeu continua ainsi pendant deux ou trois mikados, puis Rio décida d'achever ce qu'elle avait commencé. Alors que Tori s'attendait à ce qu'elle rompe le bâtonnet enrobé de sucre comme les fois précédentes, elle n'en fit rien et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de sa camarade lorsqu'elle furent arrivées chacune au milieu. Si Tori avait pu devenir encore plus écarlate, elle l'aurait fait -mais, à ce point, c'était impossible.

Rio recula, notant au passage que l'autre jeune fille ne l'avait pas repoussée. Tori la regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules, toute rougissante et toute gênée, mais une fois la première surprise passée, elle ne se leva pas d'un bond, ne cria pas qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle ne voyait pas Rio de cette façon. Elle se contenta de fuir ses yeux en pressant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec embarras et une timidité nouvelle. Rio décida alors de se jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se redressa mais demeura penchée en avant, les mains appuyées sur les cuisses de Tori, puis elle effleura le nez de sa camarade avec le sien. Tori recula un peu le visage, intimidée, mais le rapprocha bientôt de celui de Rio et accueillit le baiser au goût de sucre qu'elle lui donna avec timidité mais excitation. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants, puis Rio recula son visage et sourit. Tori lui rendit son sourire, et cette fois, ce fut elle qui tendit le cou avec bonheur pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rio. Elles s'embrassèrent à plusieurs reprises, doucement, tendrement, puis finirent par se séparer et Rio s'assit par terre aux pieds de Tori, le bras replié et posé sur ses cuisses. Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, Tori avec plus de timidité que Rio, mais elles eurent le même froncement de sourcil menaçant lorsqu'elles tournèrent la tête vers Orbital 7 qui les dévisageait avec de grands yeux et la bouche béante.

"Et toi, le prévinrent-elles d'une voix ferme, si tu répètes ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi."

Pour ce qui était des friandises apportées par Rio, il n'en resta pas une seule lorsque les garçons redescendirent de la montagne, et pas la moindre trace de sucre sur les lèvres des jeunes filles pour trahir leur petit secret.


End file.
